


Another Magickal Whatsit in Camelot

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur is not exactly enthusiastic about the latest threat to Camelot.-Prompt:413 Alarm
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743031
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Another Magickal Whatsit in Camelot

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Another Magickal Whatsit in Camelot  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Leon, Merlin  
**Summary:** Arthur is not exactly enthusiastic about the latest threat to Camelot.  
**Warnings:**  
**Word Count:** 400  
**Prompt:** 413 Alarm  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie! 

**Another Magickal Whatsit in Camelot**

The alarm bell started ringing near midnight. Gwen woke up with a start. She looked over at Arthur who was still snoring. She pushed against Arthur to wake him up.

"Arthur, wake up! The alarm bell is ringing!" Gwen shoved him harder.

Arthur fell on the floor with a grunt. He pulled himself on the bed. "Why did you do that?"

"The alarm bell is ringing. You need to get up and see what's going on. You are the King, after all."

Arthur sighed. "It's probably some magickal whatsit that needs to be killed or some sorcerer trying to kill me. He scratched his head. Merlin will fetch me if I'm needed."

"You're awfully calm. A little too calm." Gwen gave him a glare.

Arthur sat on the bed. "This happens all the time. There's no need to get worked up about it. It's probably a flying whatsit. We haven't had one of those in a while."

Gwen hit him on the back of the head with a pillow. "Get your armor on and go kill it!"

Someone pounded on the door.

"See! That's Merlin now." Gwen pointed at the door.

"Merlin doesn't knock." Arthur got up and went to answer the door. He opened the door. "It's Leon."

"Sire, there's a flying magical being." Leon shifted on his feet. "It looks like a bull with a cat's head, the wings of a bird, and the tail of a lion."

"Of course it does." Arthur sighed.

Merlin popped up behind Leon. "Let's get you in your armor. You have a magical creature to kill."

"I'd rather go back to bed." Arthur walked back into the room. "Let's get it over with, Merlin. The Queen is very distressed."

"I heard that!" Gwen called out from behind the curtain.

Merlin got Arthur ready then he handed him his sword. "That's it then."

Arthur rolled his eyes and left to go kill the whatsit. He came back an hour later covered in green slime.

Merlin bit his lip to keep from laughing as he carefully took off Arthur's armor. "I'll fetch water for your bath. Just stand here."

Gwen came from behind the curtain and laughed. "What happened to you?"

"It exploded." Arthur sighed. "Just my luck, it was full of goo. Magickal goo."

Gwen laughed and waved her hand in front of her face. "Smelly goo!"

"I hate magickal whatsits." Arthur sighed.


End file.
